


Where did you find a Raccoon?

by Florence_Reed21



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I am but a humble writer in a world full of amazing ones, No brain just RaccoonInit, Please be nice, first time posting on ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_Reed21/pseuds/Florence_Reed21
Summary: Where did Technoblade find a raccoon?(Spoilers: If you haven't watched Techno's latest stream, I suggest you do before reading this. If not, read at your own will!)
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 198
Kudos: 942





	1. You found a Raccoon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to say this is my first time posting on Ao3, so if you guys have any tips on labeling please let me know. Also if you want to give some constructive criticism please mention it in the comments!
> 
> Now have some bonding moments with Philza and a random raccoon Techno found.

Philza didn't enjoy house arrest. He was never one to stay home a lot anyways, as he was always out on an adventure. The longest he stayed at home was probably when his boys were growing up, and even then they got pulled out of the house on some of his journeys. 

But he had a reason to stay home then. An important reason, one that drew his attention away from adventures and discoveries. Knowing that his kids would need the presence of a father in the absence of their own parents. 

Phil felt a familiar flame of anger burn in his stomach. He never liked thinking about his kids biological relatives. Maybe it was out of spite, but any mention of them brought out the deepest of rage in him. Call it what you will. He will always hate those cowards who abandoned their children, leaving them to die. If Phil ever saw them again, it would take every ounce of self control in him to not kill them on sight. Let alone have a conversation with them.

Phil shifted on his feet, making his feathers fall flat again. Now he was riled up. Another reason why he didn't like house arrest. It gave you lots of time to think about the past. 

Not wanting to stay on that track of thought for much longer, Phil went downstairs to make a cup of tea. Maybe he could get Ranboo or Fundy to get him a book to read. He had brought over some from his own collection, the rest at his forever home, but those were guides and stories of lands he’s read over hundreds of times. He could practically recite the words back to you if you started reading them to him, just carrying on the story without looking at the book. 

His thoughts drifted back to his grandson. Fundy...where did Will go wrong with that boy? He remembered Will excitedly writing to him about his son, when him and Tommy had first moved to the Dream SMP. He and Techno were still in the Antarctic Empire, getting ready to leave themselves. 

Wilbur had seemed so passionate about him, writing about all the things he wanted to do with Fundy as he got older. He was so excited to be a dad. And then the letters cut off. He didn't get anything from either of his youngest for months, and when he did, it was a message to Technoblade saying they needed help. 

Techno left to aid his brothers, under the promise that he would give updates about how they were doing to Phil. Techno kept it, and for a few months it seemed like they were going to win without destroying the country they created. 

He was wrong. 

Philza sighed as he stopped preparing his tea, his conscience weighing heavily on him. Out of all the things he's done in his life, he never expected to-

Three loud knocks on the door startled him a bit, and he turned around just as the door opened. 

A smile brought itself to his face as one of his favorite people stepped into his house. 

"Hey Techno." Phil greeted his son. His eldest gave him a small smile, but his face remained neutral. Phil raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong. 

"Phil I need your help." Techno told him as soon as the door was closed. 

"Whats up?" Phil replied, wondering what his eldest needed. Whatever it was, he would do it as best as he could while seemingly trapped in his house.

"You know how to take care of pets right?"

Phil almost sputtered at that. Of course he knew how to take care of pets! He remembered all the pets his sons had over the years. A lot of them were exotic and simply wouldn’t survive in their home at all, like the coyote Tommy tried to tame. He thought it was a wolf at first, but when told what it was, he wanted it more. Phil thankfully convinced him otherwise. 

He gave a kind smile to Techno. "Of course! I raised you three didn't I?"

Techno gave a laugh at the joke, his arms moving underneath his cloak. Now that he noticed, Techno had his cloak hiding his body, something he never really did unless it was absolutely freezing. Or he was hiding something.

"Got something to show me?" He asked. Techno stiffened a bit, but relaxed immediately. 

"Yeah." Was the reply he got before he pulled his cloak back, to reveal just what was in his arms. 

An animal lay nestled in his arms, head in the crook of his elbow. Its tail covered it's face, but Phil immediately knew what it was. 

"A raccoon?" Phil said, taking a few steps closer to Techno. Said animal stirred a bit, butting its head further into Techno's arm. "Where the fuck did you find a raccoon?"

"He was living in my floorboards." Techno replied, moving his arm a bit, trying to wake the little guy. "His name is Log."

Log didn't like Techno moving his arm, and he reached out with his paws to try and stop it. Phil cooed as the raccoon grabbed Techno's bicep, his tail swishing back and forth tiredly. 

"C'mon." Techno said, trying to sound strict. But the soft tone in his voice told him otherwise. "You gotta wake up, we're already here."

At that, the raccoon looked up, spotting Philza. Log stared at him. Phil stared back. If he looked closer he could tell the raccoon had dark blue eyes, looking black without the light. 

The staring match was broken by Log grabbing the edge of Techno's coat and pulling it down. 

"No." Techno said. "Get up."

A few chattering noises came from underneath the cloak, but it didn't move. 

"I will drop kick you."

"Techno!" Phil hissed, keeping his voice down to not alert his neighbors.

"I will." Techno replied. "It wouldn't be a first."

"You didn't."

"Well, he landed on my foot and rolled off of it. He was acting like a child."

Angry noises sounded from underneath the cloak, and it was pulled aside to reveal an angry raccoon. Log moved to climb up Techno’s shoulder.

"Oh no no no." Techno said, grabbing Log and holding him out facing him. "I need to leave, and you need to stay. Phil here is gonna take care of you because 1, I don't trust you on my trip. 2. I don't trust you at home. But I trust Phil and that makes up for me not trusting you. 

The raccoon made a few more angry noises. 

"Do you think you can take care of him?" Techno looked at him, deadpanning. 

Phil gave him a small smile. "I think I can manage. Plus, it'll be nice to do something in house arrest."

"Thank you Phil." Techno replied, relieved. He looked back at Log with a stern look. "Behave Phil okay? If I get a message you're causing chaos then I will take away your bell."

"He has a bell?" Phil asked, amused. 

"Yes. He does, and he likes to ring it a lot." Techno looked back at Log. "I'll bring you back something from my trip. But you have to behave. Got it?"

The raccoon stayed silent, looking over Techno's shoulders. After a few seconds he nodded, along with a few chitters that Phil assumed were grumbles. 

"Good. I'll be back. Phil will send me updates on how your doing." 

"Got it." Phil said. Techno handed him Log, and he carefully took him. Log was about as long as his arm, but definitely shorter than a chest. He was pretty light, his fur probably making him look bigger. He situated him in his arms, keeping one arm against Log’s chest and another under his paws. 

"He pretty much eats anything. Keep him away from any Grapples you have, and also anything shiney. You can put him on a lead if you need to." Techno pulled out a bag and set it on the crafting table. "That should be enough for him and you for the week, also I left a few things in there for you as well."

"Thanks mate. I'll take good care of him." 

Techno's demeanor changed, worry now framing his face. "He'll be safe here right? No one will come along and kill him right? He’ll be safe here?”

Phil placed a hand on his son' s shoulders, calming him. "He'll be fine here Techno. I will protect him. You have my word." 

Techno nodded. "Got it. I should be back in a week, maybe longer. Probably longer. Gotta get supplies." He looked at the raccoon. "Behave, I'll be back. Good luck Phil." 

Techno waved goodbye before drinking an invisibility potion and leaving. Phil waved back and watched as Techno left. 

He looked down at the raccoon in his arms. The raccoon looked at him. 

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Ever see a well-trained Raccoon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil learns something new about himself. The raccoon likes to talk. Techno doesn't understand what breakfast is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, I wasn't expecting this to hit off so fast. Thank you all who bookmarked, commented, and gave kudos! I couldn't stop smiling! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed!

"So you were living in his floorboards, eh? Tell me about that." 

Phil set Log down, going over to the bag on the crafting table. He was surprised that the raccoon followed him, climbing up to sit on the ender chest.

Log started to make chattering sounds, a sign that he understood what Phil had said. Phil listened to the chitters the raccoon gave off. He wasn' t actually able to tell what he was saying, but he could judge off the emotions the raccoon gave off while "talking". Phil just followed along, giving a couple "mhms" to signal he was listening. Which he was. 

While the raccoon talked, he went through the bag. A couple of potatoes, loaves of bread, some chicken, lots of golden carrots, a lead, and a closed box with a note attached to it. He took it, seeing the words, **DON'T LET LOG SEE THIS** , at the top. He glanced at the raccoon. Still talking, angrily now. 

Phil flipped the note over, reading it. 

**Inside are some golden apples for both you and Log for emergencies. And a few things for Log if he behaves or gets cold.**

Phil smiled, setting the note back inside. He would take the box out when Log wasn't right next to him. There was a tug on his sleeve, and he turned his head to see Log had stopped talking, and instead tilted his head in confusion. Philza cooed at him, thinking he couldn't get any cuter. 

"Just looking at the things for you bud." He replied. "Interesting story. Go on." 

The raccoon let go of his sleeve and continued, even as Philza went to store the food in a barrel above. He left the box in the bag, putting it in one of his bottom chest. 

He pulled a chair from his fireplace to face Log as he went on. He sounded annoyed now, but Phil listened. It was better than listening to his own mind anyways. 

**\-- --**

It turns out he could understand animals more than he thought. 

He always expected that he could. As a child, he would hear disembodied voices that freaked him the hell out, but as he got older he learned to ignore them. Guess those “voices” were the animals around him. He wasn’t very surprised, figuring they had to come from somewhere. He definitely understood them better when he was younger. He only caught some words between all the sentences, but there was enough to draw context from.

"So, you buried under Techno’s house to be free from your old master? And then he found you but you convinced him to let you stay." Phil summed up. The raccoon nodded. "Geez, I didn't realize raccoons made great pets."

"They don't." Log said, annoyed. Phil laughed at that. 

"I agree. Some pets just don't do. I freaked out the first time I saw a bird in a cage." 

The raccoon snickered, making Phil smile. "One of my sons also wanted a parrot when they were little. Problem was they didn't like me. I never knew parrots were so territorial until that day."

Log gave a few chitters but otherwise quieted down. Phil leaned back in his chair, remembering how Wilbur had begged him to take the parrot home. Between his son's crying and the death threats he got in squawks, he promised Will he would get him something better and left, son in tow. 

There was a tug on his pant leg and he turned his attention back to Log.

"What's up mate?"

The raccoon made a back and forth motion from his mouth, Phil immediately knowing what he wanted.

"Got it. What are you feeling like then?" Phil replied and got up, heading over to the barrel he stored the food Techno gave him in. He had said there was enough for both him and Log. "I myself am thinking of a steak sandwich."

"-pple" Was what he heard. He replayed the sound in his head before he realized what Log was asking. 

"Sorry bud, no gapples for you. Those are for emergencies and Techno said you've been eating a lot of them." Phil said. He saw the raccoon pout in his peripherals. "Hey, I have some regular apples if you'd like that. Or the golden carrots Techno left."

Log perked up at that, and Phil chuckled as he made grabby hands at him. "Techno was right about the shiny things. Maybe you just like gold."

Phil grabbed two golden carrots, a loaf of bread, and a piece of steak. He handed one of the carrots to Log who started to munch on it. Phil took one of his knives and cut the bread in half, before setting the steak inside. He grabbed two cups and filled them with water before he sat down. 

Log was almost done with his carrot, only stopping to drink from the cup Phil sat down next to him. Phil ate his carrot in a few swift bites, and watched as the raccoon continued to eat. 

He certainly didn't act like a raccoon, or as much as a raccoon as he thought. Phil knew they were considered thieves and liked to rummage through people's things.Maybe because Log was already trained so he didn’t act like a racoon. He would have to see if that was true. It was Log's first day here. 

"After dinner I was thinking we can go over the rules." Phil mentioned, grabbing Log's attention. "Just some basics. Techno said he has a surprise for you if you behave."

Log perked up at that, finishing his carrot and paying his full attention to Phil. 

Phil set his sandwich down, drinking some water before clearing his throat. 

"Rule 1. Listen to me when I'm talking. That means when I tell you to stop doing something that means stop and listen to me please. Rule 2. Don't leave the house. If you do, I can't protect you. I'm on house arrest, I can't leave. So please don't go anywhere without asking me first. Rule 3. Don't look through things your not supposed to. I know that one might be hard but Techno said no shiny stuff, and I don't want my gold disappearing overnight. You understand me so far?" 

Log nodded. 

"Okay. I'll give you three strikes. Once your up, I'm putting you on the lead. Ok?" 

Log made a face but nodded. 

Phil sympasized. "I know it sucks, but Techno did say to behave. I might have to put you on it just in case someone tries something. But if you follow the rules then we should be good. Got it?"

Log nodded. He glanced a couple times to his side, Phil saw where his gaze went. 

He smiled. "You can have my sandwich. I'll go make you a bed."

The raccoon nodded, grabbing the rest of Phil's sandwich and digging in. Phil hummed as he realized that Log probably hadn't eaten since breakfast. Not to mention the fact that “breakfast” wasn’t really a concept to Technoblade.

Phil climbed upstairs. His bedroom wasn't much, just housed a single crafting table and weirdly enough, two beds. Figuring he could make a small nest out of the blankets from the second one, Phil dragged the second bed over to his. He re-arranged the blankets and pillow so it was suitable, but the raccoon was probably going to mess with the blankets anyways. 

He heard the ladder and looked to see Log had climbed up, watching Phil curiously. 

"I made your bed." Phil answered the raccoon. "You don't have to sleep here if you don't want to but it can get cold up here."

The raccoon nodded and climbed up, nestling in the sheets. Phil smiled, and gave the raccoon two pets before heading back downstairs to lock his door. 

Log seemed like a very well-trained animal. He wondered how long he was with his old master for. And how did Techno find him on the floorboards.

Whatever the case, he was more than happy to have the little guy here. 


	3. What does it take to forgive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log disappears. Phil gets a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS EVE UPDATE, POG
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and enjoying this work, it means a lot!

Phil woke up to something very warm next to him. 

At first he didn’t pay much attention to it, his gut instinct being that one of his sons had come to him after a nightmare. It wasn’t a strange occurrence, as all three of his kids were unfortunately plagued with fear of their past. Phil couldn’t count how many sleepless nights he had, watching over his kids until they fell asleep. 

Then realization struck him. Two of his sons were banned from L’manburg, and the one here was dead. There was no way the body next to him was Tubbo, his unofficial second to youngest, seeing as the body next to him was way too small. 

Phil opened his eyes. The dim lantern light illuminated his room. It became a habit to always keep it lit, seeing as his sons always visited him at night. Phil raised his head, looking to his right side.

He smiled softly at the sight of Log, curled up next to him, nest abandoned. Phil wondered if the raccoon got cold throughout the night, or if he just likes to cuddle. Either way, it warmed Phil’s heart that the raccoon felt comfortable enough to sleep next to him. 

Phil laid back down, careful not to disturb the raccoon. He stared at the ceiling, pondering what to do with the raccoon. He figured it might be weird to play with him, seeing as Log seemed very...mature in a way. He didn’t know much about the raccoon, but he suspected he would get to know him more the longer he stayed. 

A thought popped into his head. Barley anybody would know this much about their pet, let alone understand it. He gave a silent chuckle at that. Yes, he was sure not many people could understand their pets, literally, like he understood Log but that was how it was. He wondered if his ability to understand animals would get stronger the longer Log stayed with him, seeing as the raccoon already liked to talk. He wondered if the others could understand animals like him. Techno seemed to. Phil wondered when he found that out. 

A rustling next to him grabbed his attention before he felt Log moving. Phil looked up to see the raccoon stretching out like a cat, yawning. 

Phil smiled. “Have a good sleep?” The raccoon nodded its head sleepily. Phil awed a bit. He didn’t know raccoons were similar to cats. “Good to hear. How about some breakfast?”

As far as he could tell, the raccoon agreed, getting up quickly and scampering down the bed. Phil chuckled, getting up as well, and following the little guy down the ladder. 

Breakfast consisted of an uncooked potato for Log and a cooked one for Phil. The two ate while Phil rambled about what they could do today. He couldn’t go anywhere so he was thinking about what they could do in the house. He mentioned the idea of exploring, the raccoon immediately perking up.

“I mean, you’d have to be careful.” Phil said, noticing the raccoon’s sudden attentiveness. “Remember I can’t protect you if you leave and I don’t trust the others outside. Heard a lot of horror stories of pets being killed.”

Log nodded, going back to eating his potato. He looked bummed that an adventure wasn’t in order, but Phil had a couple more ideas on what they could do while stuck inside. 

“You can look around my place, not much to explore, but still new territory.” Phil leaned closer to Log and whispered, “If your sneaky enough I think you can look around Ranboo’s place next door.”

The raccoon chittered happily at the sound of that, finishing his potato. He was about to jump off the crafting table before pausing.

“Explore?” He asked, looking up at Philza with wide eyes.

Phil resisted the urge to coo at the sight. He nodded. “You can go explore. Stay out of sight and be sneaky, okay?” He replied. He remembered that he would need a way to call him back if he was gone for too long. “Come back if you hear me call you or when I ring the bell.”

Log nodded and hopped off the crafting table, running to the other side of the room. He used Philza’s chest to climb up towards the ceiling, and somehow found a spot between the barrels to squeeze through. Phil sat in awe a bit as he watched the raccoon disappear. What did he expect? It was a raccoon after all. 

. . . . . . . . 

While Log looked around, Phil decided to clean. His chests had gotten rather full lately, and in turn disorganized. He wasn’t a very picky person when it came to disorganization, but if it took a while to find what he was looking for, it was time to organize. 

He didn’t really have time to organize his stuff before. His move to the SMP was rushed, considering there was a full-blown war going on when he got there. Along with the rebuilding of L’manburg, Ghostbur, Fundy’s adoption, Tommy’s exile, and a number of other things that happened after the 2nd war; he had finally gained time to settle into his house.

As Phil organized his chest, he wondered where Techno was. After their latest journey of getting him turtles and bees, he hadn’t heard any future plans. His eldest was in retirement now, or  _ was _ in retirement until the bloody Butcher Army came along. 

Children. That's what they were, children. He knew Quackity and Fundy were well adults, but how all four of them acted was simply childish. He wouldn’t be surprised if Technoblade declared war on them after the execution. Knowing his eldest, he was probably out preparing now.

Phil sighed. A lot of wars seemed to be happening in this country. In every country he travelled to actually. Wars, declarations, rebellions, fights, death… Phil’s stomach twisted with distaste. There were a lot of reasons why he liked living so reclusively and not near any cities, towns, or even countries. Hell, his actual home,  _ his son's home _ , was practically in another realm. Away from the societies of humans. 

Phil’s mind drifted back to his home, images of beautiful flora decorating the large house. A  _ mansion _ , as Wilbur had called it once. Yes, it was a large house. But not too big to get lost in, to not know every inch of it. Every mark, stain, crevice on his walls. Not too large so his boys lost their way to his room at night. Not too large so they didn’t see each other everyday. But large enough to give them their own space, their own area that was theirs. Enough to explore and discover, to hide when playing or when upset. Large enough that they could house another brother, one they had found on the side of the road when out on their family adventure. 

A smile brought it’s way to Phil’s lips as memories of warm sunny days passed, his boys playing in the yard. The twins were building a castle out of the dirt mound that was there after some renovation. It was summer, and they had gotten every inch of themselves covered in dirt. So much so they jumped in the small lake nearby to get it off. Another day, the boys were sparring. Tommy, too young to join them watched with him, mesmerized by the fighting. At one point he even wanted to join them. Phil chuckled and entertained Tommy while he watched Techno and Will battle it out. The scene shifted to autumn and he was joining Wilbur under a tree as he sang his first song, the guitar Phil made for him in hand. Phil hummed along with the tune, spotting Tommy and Techno watching from the house.

Many more memories passed in his mind. Training Techno, teaching Wilbur how to play, showing Tubbo his bee farm, showing Tommy all the different lands he’d been to. The first time his boys had seen snow, their first time in the Nether, their first time in the End. Phil chuckled. Few people have even heard of the End, fewer have got to go. Phil had long defeated the dragon when he had taken his kids. He had only permitted them to stay in his base, but they were amazed by the permanent night sky and  _ thousands  _ of Endermen. Phil chuckled at the first time they had tried chorus fruit. Techno didn’t like the taste but thought the teleportation was cool, Wilbur didn’t like the texture and wouldn’t eat another bite. He eventually did eat one whole though, after seeing his brothers teleport around he “begrudgingly” asked for the one he didn’t finish. Tommy couldn’t get over the fact that his tongue was purple after eating one, and ate so many he got sick. 

Phil laughed at the memory. He had to carry Tommy back home that night, seeing as they couldn’t rest in the End. 

Three knocks caught his attention, and he turned around, expecting to see the door open. After a second, he realized the person was waiting for permission to be let in. 

“Come in.” Phil called, curious as to who it was. He hadn’t gotten any visitors beside Technoblade, and his son knew to just come in. 

The door opened and Phil was greeted by Ranboo entering his home. He tensed, seeing as the last time he came, Phil was put on house arrest.

“Hello Philza.” Ranboo greeted, shutting the door behind him. 

“Ranboo.” Phil replied, voice somewhat cold. “Can I help you?”

Ranboo stiffened a bit at Phil’s voice. He didn’t mean to startle him, he didn’t hate the kid, he was just upset at what The Butcher Army had done yesterday. 

“Right, well, uh-” Ranboo nervously started. “I just- um, wanted to apologize. For yesterday.”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “Apology? What for exactly? Trapping me in my house and then destroying my property? Or kidnapping my son and trying to kill him?”

“Uh, the trapping you in your house part.” Ranboo replied honestly. "And the destruction of property. I didn’t think they would do that.”

“I didn’t either.” Phil said, sighing. “Or at least, I didn’t think Tubbo would. Quackity and Fundy though.”

“As he is president, that was out of line. For all three of them to do.”

“And you?” Phil looked at the young man, fixing him under a stare.

Ranboo shook his head. “I just joined, I can’t say anything.”

“I hear you’re running for president in the next election.” Phil replied. “Not a good image on your campaign.”

“Oh that-, that uhh, yeah no you’re right.” Ranboo’s shoulders fell. The two stayed silent for a few seconds. 

“But I wanted to apologize. And do what I can to help.” Ranboo spoke, meeting Phil’s eyes. He stood tall, hands by his sides. “Philza, I apologize on my behalf and my cohorts on how we acted that day. While our reason to put you on house arrest is justified, how they acted was out of line and immature. I’m sorry. If there's anything I can do for you, please tell me.”

Philza said nothing, taking a moment to think. For someone who was a little older than his youngest, he was impressed at the amount of responsibility Ranboo was taking. And the humility he showed. 

“Well,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions, ask! I'll try to answer them in the comments and maybe in the next chapter.


	4. Is that strike one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo and Phil learn something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter

Phil accepted Ranboo’s apology, but only for him. Call him stubborn, but he still didn’t fully forgive Tubbo or Fundy for what they did, and they were family. Quackity had come quite close to being family as well. He had taught that kid to fly, and this was the thanks he gets?

He was more annoyed than angry at them, more so mad that they hadn’t listened to him about Techno. He knew what his son had done, but he also knew that he was changed. He was a kind soul at heart. Not many knew that, especially after seeing his reputation. But he knew that Techno was kind, and could be gentle. He remembered the first time Techno and Wilbur had met Tommy. The boy was scared out of his mind when Phil found him, even more so when Phil took him home. Phil expected it to take months, maybe even years for Tommy to get used to living with them. But a week after he found the boy, he was being held by Techno. Techno practically carried him everywhere, unwilling to let Tommy be taken away from him. Tommy went everywhere with Techno, only releasing if the older needed to work or use the bathroom.

When Phil asked why Techno and Tommy were so close, his eldest got embarrassed. “I uh-I want to protect him. He’s so small and weak right now, I just want to hold him to make sure he’s okay.”

Eventually Wilbur started carrying Tommy around too, but Techno was still the main person to carry him around. If that wasn’t proof that Techno couldn’t be kind, then he had more. Techno cared. He had a heart. He wasn’t a monster, a madman that craved blood. He just wished the others would see that.

“Uh Philza, where did you want these flowers?” Ranboo called from outside. Phil turned and pointed to the side of his house, where the flower beds were ripped up and messy. “On this side of the house. Be careful.”

He had assigned Ranboo into helping him fix up his house, seeing as he couldn’t do it himself. The kid was surprisingly fast at repairing his windows, and was now replanting his flower beds.

Phil had continued to organize his stuff, noticing that it had been a while since he had seen Log. It was well past noon, and sunset would be happening soon. He hoped the raccoon hadn’t gotten into any trouble.

He was tempted to ring the bell when his doorbell went off. He turned around to see Ranboo standing by it outside. 

"Sorry, accidentally hit it when trying to plant the flowers." He apologized, coming in. He had changed into some more comfortable clothes to work in. His outfit wasn't that messy, but dirt stained his hands all the way up to his elbows and on his chest. 

"No problem mate. Did you finish?" 

Ranboo nodded. "Yep. All the flowers are planted again, even on the far side of the house." The kid awkwardly held his hands at his sides. "Is there anything else I can do to help?”

Phil hummed, thinking. He glanced at the lectern he had, empty. “Could you grab me some books to read? I have a few, but those are ones I’ve already read.”

“Oh, okay! Let me just- ah!”

A black ball landed on Ranboo’s head. It didn’t take the boy down, just startled him. Ranboo stood up straight, and Phil almost laughed at the sight before him. 

Log was apparently the black ball that fell from the ceiling, and was now sitting in his hair, curiously examining Ranboo’s head. The kid himself stood awkwardly as the raccoon looked around. “Uh Phil? What’s on my head.”

“Don’t worry mate, its just Log.” Phil chuckled, watching the raccoon look closer at the crown that sat upon Ranboo’s head. Before Phil realized what was about to happen, Log had lifted Ranboo’s crown up and off his head. “Hey-”

Log looked the crown over, turning it in his little paws as he stared. Phil was about to tell him to give it back when the raccoon set it back down on his own, sliding it gently onto Ranboo’s head. 

“Come ‘ere ya little rascal.” Phil said, moving towards the two and reaching out to grab Log. Instead, the raccoon hopped onto Phil’s arm, walking on it till he was on top of Phil’s shoulders. Log made himself comfortable, laying down as much as he could on his shoulder top perch. His striped tail swayed back and forth in front of Philza’s chest.

“Is that a raccoon?” Ranboo asked, straightening his crown. He didn’t look mad at the fact that a raccoon had come  _ very  _ close to stealing his crown. Just confused.

“Yep. His name is Log.” Phil told him, trying to keep his shoulders level so he wouldn’t disturb the raccoon too much. The feeling was new to him. “He knows he’s not allowed to take other people’s stuff.”

“Aw, he didn’t do anything wrong. Was probably just curious.” Ranboo glanced between the two. “How’d you find him?”

“He was living in the floorboards.” Phil replied smoothly. “He didn’t run away when I brought him up, so he kinda lives here now.”

“Oh, okay. Didn’t know raccoons lived on the SMP.”

“Neither did I.”

“Does he like shiny stuff?”

Phil chuckled. “How could you tell?”

Ranboo shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his lips. “Don’t know, maybe it was because he was so mesmerized by my crown. Or that his tail is yellow. His tail is yellow?”

Phil and Ranboo both looked down at Log’s tail. The hybrid was right, a streak of dark blonde showed on the raccoon’s tail. Phil brought up a hand and gently brushed it, revealing more of the blonde color under what he thought was gray stripes. He pulled his hand back. A light grey covered them. 

“Ash.” Phil said, recognizing the texture. Phil rubbed more of Log’s tail, and more ash fell off it. 

“He must be covered in it then.” Ranboo said, glancing over the raccoon. He raised his hands and removed his crown, holding it in one hand while he ran the other through his hair. He brought it back down and sure enough, the grey coloring stained his hand and the white part of his hair, along with a streak of dirt now. Phil looked at the raccoon on his shoulder. “When the hell did you get covered in ash?”

“Fireplace.” Log said, shyly putting his paws over his eyes. While that was adorable, Phil was quick to reassure him. “Hey, that's okay. I just didn’t know.”

“He can talk?” Ranboo was staring at Log with wide eyes. 

Phil laughed. “Yes and no. I found out that I can understand animals, and if you heard him, then I’m guessing you can too.”

“O-oh.” Ranboo said. 

“Oh is correct.”

“Huh. Well I learned something new about myself today.” Phil laughed again. “Same here mate.”

Ranboo chuckled, wiping his hands on his shirt. “Well, I’m going to clean up. I’ll bring over some books later.”

“Sounds good. Sorry about Log.”

“Oh no problem. He’s fine.” Ranboo turned to the coon. “I guess I’ll see you later then. Bye.” Ranboo waved, and both him and Philza cooed when Log waved back. 

Phil waved goodbye as Ranboo left, feeling some relief off his shoulders. 

The literal weight brought him back to the problem at hand. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were covered in soot?” He asked, looking at the raccoon with concern. “Why didn’t you tell Techno for that matter?”

The raccoon made a face before making a few chattering noises. “Come again mate?”

Log made the same chattering sounds again, and Phil shook his head. Perhaps they were words he didn’t understand yet. 

“Bad...at...baths.” 

“What?”

“T-tech.”

“Techno is...bad at baths?” Phil put together. The raccoon nodded. “Okay, but I would’ve given you one if you told me earlier.”

“No bath.” 

Phil paused and looked at the raccoon. “I have to give you a bath now. So you won’t stain everything grey.”

The raccoon tensed. “No bath.” He repeated. Phil stared at the raccoon, Log staring back. 

“If you let me give you a bath, I won’t count you taking Ranboo’s crown as a strike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will the raccoon man do?


	5. Where did you get the accessory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil decides its time to look through the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support! Every time I check the fic I cannot stop smiling at how many of you have read my work! Hope you enjoy!

Log turned out to be blonde. 

The raccoon had let Phil give him a bath so he wouldn’t start his strike count. A good choice. Log’s bath was in one of the buckets he had. Phil had heated up water so the raccoon didn’t have to bathe in cold water, and used a sponge he had found to scrub away the ash. The raccoon said nothing as Phil washed him, probably pouting that he had to have one. The ash came off easily, and his fur looked brown when he got out. Phil was right though. Most of Log’s weight came from his fur, making him look bigger than he was. 

Phil had taken to cleaning any ash around the house. He only had to wipe down his clothes of the grey stuff, but the bedding he had to wash. 

Log rested by the fire, drying off while Phil cleaned his sheets. The two had dinner already, this time splitting a steak sandwich. Phil glanced up at the raccoon. He was curled up, sleeping like a cat would by the fireplace. 

_ ‘ _ **_Inside are some golden apples for both you and Log for emergencies. And a few things for Log if he behaves or gets cold._ ** _ ’ _

Maybe he should open the box. Once he got done with the sheets though.

. . . . . .

Phil made sure Log was actually asleep when he took out the bag. He didn’t want to test it too far in case he actually woke up, but a few whispers of his name and kneeling down close to him let Phil know the raccoon was sleeping. 

Quietly, he snuck upstairs where he sat down on the stripped bed. Setting the box on the bed in front of him, he waited a minute before opening it, just in case Log came up. 

When there was no sound coming from downstairs, Phil looked over the box. The box itself looked to be a small chest made out of spruce wood. Phil opened it, seeing the gapples Techno said there were. There seemed to be about eight, four for him, four for Log. Enough to get him and Log to Techno’s in an emergency. There was a small bag next to the gapples, and Phil opened it to see something golden. He pulled it out and saw that it was a collar of sorts. Not pure gold but definitely decorated with it. It was flexible like leather, and had little markings engraved in it. 

‘ _ Techno must have made it _ .’ Phil thought, impressed with the craftsmanship. He didn’t see anything else on it, but there was something else in the bag. He set the collar down on the bed, pulling another golden trinket out. This time it was an emerald encased in gold, the words “Friendship Emerald” on the side. It looked like it hooked onto something, but the collar didn’t have any attachments. 

‘ _ He must really love Log then. _ ’ Phil thought. Out of the three of them, Techno was the one that asked for pets the least. He rarely got attached to anything, so if he wanted something, he  _ wanted  _ it. Phil had a hard time telling him that he couldn’t bring home a hoglin from the Nether.

Phil set the emerald down. There were a few more things in the bag, gold things, so he just put the two he had already taken out back in. There was another item in the chest, wrapped up tightly by rope. Phil curiously started opening the package, wondering if this was the thing to give to Log when he was cold. 

Phil unwrapped it completely and held it up. He stared at it in surprise, a grin starting to form on his face. 

This would look  _ great  _ on Log. 

. . . . . .

Log was still laying by the fire when he came back down. Phil didn’t know if he was awake or not until he opened his eyes when Phil reached the end of the ladder. Phil hid the package behind him, using his wing to cover it. Log had seen he was holding something and the raccoon watched him walk over and take a seat in front of him, grinning like he had just found diamonds. 

“Have a nice nap?” Phil asked, his smile never faltering. Log stared at him before answering. 

“Good nap.” He replied. Phil reached out and gave him a few pets, the dark blonde fur soft under his fingers. 

“And your dry.” Phil commented. “Good, because I have something for you.” Log perked up, looking at Phil with curiosity. “It’s actually something Techno left for you, but I think you’ll like it.”

Slowly, Phil pulled out his arm from behind his wing and used both hands to unravel it. It was blue and white, with white fur lining the top. There was a line of lighter blue across the middle, lined with white, with a white circle in its center. Smaller white triangles lined the outside of it. The rest was an ocean blue. 

“I don’t know how, but Techno made you a small coat with our flag on it.” Phil spoke. “Want to try it on?”

Log stared at the coat for a second longer, blue eyes unreadable. Finally he nodded, getting up from his lying position and moved closer to Phil. Phil flicked it over Log’s head, setting it over him. He wrapped up the raccoon and clipped the small silver chain at the ends together. Phil cooed at the sight. Log’s head stuck out of the white fur, and looked adorable. Not to mention he was now wearing The Antarctic Empire’s flag now, which was pog. 

Log shook his body a bit, adjusting the robe around him. Log nuzzled into the fur. 

“Soft.” He said. Phil smiled. “Yeah, it’s pretty soft. You like it?”

Log nodded. “Glad to hear. I’m sure Techno would think so too.”

Log was now staring at something else now, and it took Phil a second to realize it was at him. More specifically, his lap. 

Phil chuckled. He motioned the raccoon over, and Log gladly crawled into his lap. The raccoon curled up again, blonde tail being used as a pillow on his leg. Phil smiled and pet Log’s head, luring the raccoon back to sleep.

Phil would have fallen asleep as well if he didn’t notice a noise come from him. A noise that was neither words nor chitters. It was a soft noise but it was constant, stopping only a couple of times.

Was he purring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antarctic Empire POG


	6. Where to find what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look see into what Techno is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm here with another chapter! It's a short one, but a brief look into how Techno's doing!

Technoblade huffed cold air as the third villager turned away from him. It was nearly nightfall, and he still hadn’t gotten any of the information he needed. 

It was two days since he started on his journey and he was starting to get annoyed. As much as he needed these villagers and their hospitality, he felt like burning down their houses and making more orphans in the world. 

Villagers were stubborn, even more stubborn than him or Tommy. Which was saying something. 

He wondered how Phil and Log were doing. Probably staying warm but Techno couldn’t gripe about that. He was fine out here in the snow, even if he just had his old cloak on. His body was more adapted to it than heat, but he was fine with either. Especially after living with Wilbur who always needed the room to be warm, even to the point where it was uncomfortable. 

And now the ghost was stuck with being cold forever. Oh the irony. 

Techno walked home, casually killing mobs that approached him. When he said it was going to take a week to find what he was looking for, he didn’t expect it to actually take the week. He figured that getting supplies for more netherite mining and getting ready for war again would take a good chunk of the week, and hunting for information on that specific potion would take the rest. Turns out, that potion was extremely rare, according to the village potions master. And dangerous. Techno got that much as the villager stuttered and seemed to shake in fear at the name. 

Which left him confused because  _ he  _ had taken the potion, along with Wilbur. They both were pretty young, nearing their teenage years. The day Wilbur decided to take the potion he did too. They got sick for two days and then they woke up in their new forms. 

So how did Phil get the potion if he didn’t find it himself?

Techno hummed as he sat down with a cup of tea. It was slightly hard to think back before his transformation, probably a side effect from the potion, but as he focused his memories became clear.

_ “I’ll be back. I just need to get some ingredients for the potion.” Phil told them as he was leaving. “I should be back before nightfall. Dinner is prepared on the top shelf in the fridge. Take care of yourselves and Tommy.” _

Techno took a sip of his tea, thinking over what was said. So Phil had already found Tommy? Right, because they were 10 when Phil brought Tommy home. The kid would have been 6? 7? Techno couldn’t remember. 

What he did was that Phil had gone out for ingredients. Meaning he had  _ brewed  _ the potion rather than look for a seller. Techno groaned, realizing he may have more work to do. He had no idea how to brew the potion, but he could find out. Phil no doubt had a record of all potions ever created because he was Philza Minecraft. Maybe he could stop by L’manburg and see if Phil had a list. 

No, the trip was too far. A good ten minutes that Techno could be- Doing what? He had everything he needed for netherite mining, and he needed to find a soul sand biome for the Withers. He could stop by and see how Phil and Log are. 

And hopefully get some info on the potion without tipping off Phil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What he lookin' for? Write your theories in the chat.


	7. What Can You Do to Forget The Past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza and Log relax. We get an appearance from the ender boi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M STILL ALIVE!! School has been really kicking my butt but I've prepared multiple chapters after this and I hope you'll like what I have!

Phil didn’t know what time it was he picked Log up and carried him to bed, but if there was one thing he was grateful for, it was the fact that he could sleep in. 

He usually woke up due to his biological clock, but even that seemed to think he needed some extra shut eye. Log, who slept even longer than he did, didn’t wake up until Phil was gently nudging him. 

As the raccoon woke up, Phil felt a bit concerned. Should a raccoon be sleeping this much?

Log yawned as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes with his little paws. Phil cooed at the sight.

“Morning mate.” Phil greeted, as Log looked up at him. “You have a good sleep?”

Log nodded, and Phil noticed that his small cloak was still around him. 

“Seems like we both slept in a bit. Breakfast?” He asked. Log made a happy chattering noise and climbed up onto Phil’s shoulders. Phil chuckled, albeit surprised. He guessed it was just something he would have to get used to. 

Log easily stayed on his shoulders as he climbed down the ladder, and curled up as Phil got breakfast ready. A look at his clock and he saw that it was a little after 9, so he didn’t sleep in too late. He was used to getting up close to dawn, even earlier. Phil pulled out a loaf of bread and a few regular carrots for breakfast. He split the loaf with Log, who climbed off his shoulders and sat down on the crafting table before eating it. Phil absentmindedly ate his loaf and a carrot as he counted what food they have left. 

Looking at what they had, there was enough for him and Log to last till Monday of next week, and today was only Wednesday. Techno hopefully would be back before then, but if not, he had more than enough for them. 

“Phil.” He heard his name and turned towards the door, expecting to see someone. He only grew confused when no one was there.

“Over here.” He heard the voice again and turned towards it, seeing Log still on the crafting table. “Phil.” Log waved, tail flicking up and down.

“Oh! Sorry mate, didn’t realize it was you.” Phil said, walking over to the raccoon. “I’m still not used to your voice.”

“My...voice?” The raccoon asked, tilting his head. 

“Uh yeah, your voice.” Phil replied. He raised an eyebrow. “Do animals not call it that?”

“No no. My voice.” Log said. “I get...u-used to ha-hav-hav-having voice.”

“Get used to having voice?” Phil repeated. What did he mean by that? He knew Log couldn’t speak outright, seeing as he was a raccoon and the only reason why Phil could understand him was because he’s Wingfolk. Wait.

“Do you mean that, you’re getting used to talking to someone? Someone that can understand you?”

Log nodded, tail swishing back and forth. 

Phil watched the raccoon, almost studying him. “Techno can understand you though.”

“Only found him days ago.” Log replied. 

“He only found you a couple days ago?” Log nodded. “Huh.”

“Old master, act like friend.” Log made a sour face. “Treat me bad. I run away. Tech find me. He tell me...tell me old master bad.”

Phil understood what Log was saying. Poor creature was most likely abused by his old owner. 

“Well don’t worry, you’re here now. You have me and Techno.” Phil comforted the raccoon, giving him a few pets on the head. 

“Ranboo too?” Log asked, lapis blue eyes wide. 

Phil nodded, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, Ranboo too.”

Log made a happy noise that Phil couldn’t understand. The raccoon hopped up onto Phil’s shoulders and cuddled close to him, sending vibrations down his spine.

“Oh, you’re purring again.” Phil commented, petting the raccoon more. 

Log froze, and the purring went on for a few seconds longer before stopping. The raccoon looked at Phil with wide eyes. 

“I’m WHAT?!”

. . . . . .

Phil decided that today was going to be a relaxing day. 

After talking to Log about how yes, he  _ was  _ purring, just as he was last night. Phil was slightly perplexed at how Log didn’t know he could do that. However, considering he didn’t  _ act  _ a lot like a raccoon could be why. 

Log settled on his shoulders again but didn’t start purring, rather looking around the room as Phil organized his books on the shelf. There wasn’t much more he could do in the house besides cleaning the place. He took to dusting off his shelves when three knocks caught his and Log’s attention. 

“Come in.” Phil said, setting down his cloth. The door opened and in came Ranboo, dressed in his suit like yesterday. 

“Good afternoon Philza.” Ranboo greeted, closing the door behind him. 

“Ranboo, nice to see you mate.”

“Ah, and hello again Log.” Ranboo waved to the raccoon. Log returned the gesture, looking at Ranboo curiously. Ranboo held something up. It looked to be a small leather satchel. “I have some books that I think you might find interesting.”

“Oh.” Phil looked at the satchel surprised. “Thank you Ranboo.”

“It’s the least I can do after everything.” Ranboo replied. 

“You’ve done plenty.” Phil reassured him. Log chittered, and Phil glanced between them. 

“Are you sure?” Phil asked the raccoon quietly. Ranboo watched curiously as Log replied. 

“Log was wondering if you could go with him around L’manburg.” Phil told Ranboo. 

“Wait...he’s not speaking anymore.” Ranboo said, confused. He could’ve sworn he heard Log talk the other day. 

“I am speaking.” 

“Oh he can speak! He can speak!” Ranboo jumped a bit. Phil chuckled at the teen. “You may only be able to hear certain bits of what he’s saying like I did. Did you know you could understand animals?

“Uh, multiple childhood memories are making more sense now.”

Phil laughed outright. “Same here mate. I’m learning that I can understand what he’s saying the more he talks with me.”

“Ok.” Ranboo said with uncertainty. “I mean, I have pets, so why can I understand animals when I’m with Log?” 

“Only with Log?”

“I-I think so.”

Philza hummed, thinking. He glanced at Log who looked back, giving a shake of the head. 

“I don’t know.” Log replied. “I’m just as surprised.”

“Oh, he spoke again.”

Phil smiled. “Yeah, he’s been talking a lot with me.”

Ranboo checked the time, taking a look at Phil’s clock. “Oh god, I have to go. Meeting. Maybe we can go on a walk tomorrow.” Ranboo handed the satchel to Phil, who took it. “I’ll come back tomorrow and see what I can do. Bye Phil, bye Log.”

Ranboo waved goodbye to the two who waved back. A fond smile had grown on Phil’s lips, something he didn’t notice until Log said something.

“You care for him.” Log said. It sounded like a questioning hum in Phil’s ears. 

“Maybe.” Phil replied, definitely noticing the warmth that spread through his chest as he thought about Ranboo, a boy who gave a familiar feeling, the type of feeling of when he saw his boys. His sons. 

Phil shook his head. Ranboo was still new and Philza  _ knew  _ he shouldn’t be getting too attached to him. Even if Phil wanted to step in as a father figure the boy may not have had. 

“I have my own to worry about.” Phil replied. “My sons.”

Log remained silent. Then, “Your sons?”

“Mhm. I have three. Techno is technically my oldest, Wilbur his twin-” Phil paused. The warmth in his chest evaporated, leaving a cold hard feeling in his chest. “Wilbur is my second eldest.” Philza continued, ignoring the cold seeping in his chest. “And then my youngest, Tommy. I have four if you count Tubbo, my second youngest.”

Phil felt Log tense at the mention of Tubbo. “Oh.” He said. 

“Yeah.”

Phil set the bag of books down on the wooden chair next to the fireplace, and went back to clean. He was about to pick up his rag when Log rubbed his head against Phil’s cheek. Phil gave a small smile, reaching up to pet the raccoon. Log nuzzled closer to Phil’s face, enjoying the contact. His striped tail curled around Phil’s neck, effectively becoming a warm, soft, scarf that was purring as Phil continued to pet him. 

Phil grabbed the rag but tossed it to his laundry pile, opting instead to take a look through the satchel of books. There were 5 in there, each peaking Phil’s interest as they were books he had never read before. Picking one, he made himself comfortable on his chair in front of the fireplace, Log purring comfortably on his shoulders. Phil couldn’t see his eyes to see if he was awake or asleep, but he was content with waiting a little longer on reading the pages if the raccoon was following along. Phil read comfortably, the cold melting away as this moment heated them up, both physically and emotionally. 

Phil was glad Techno gave Log to him to watch. He didn’t know what else he would do without the raccoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated


	8. How did you stay calm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets hurt. Log and Ranboo freak out like the dorks they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLLOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! 
> 
> I am here to bring you another chapter with Phil, Log and Ranboo today! More at 6 tonight.
> 
> (It's like 1 am here, why am I like this)

Phil lost track of time as he read, as he often did. When his sons were younger, he didn’t have much time to sit down and read a book, even at night. When they were teens he got some time to himself, but then again he had to make sure they didn’t do anything dumb.

He was pretty sure Log had fallen asleep and woken up several times, if the sleepy yawns and small sounds of breathing were anything to go by. He just continued to read. He was close to finishing his first book, folk-lore about hybrids and such, when Log finally nudged the side of his head to get his attention. 

“Hey mate.” Phil smiled a bit, turning his head to try and see the raccoon. Log only continued to nudge his face, standing up and stretching his legs. Phil checked the time. 12:00. The start of the afternoon. 

“You hungry?” Phil asked, and the raccoon nodded sleepily. Phil stood up, stretching his legs out before walking over to the cupboard. Log hopped down from his shoulders, stretching more as Phil pulled the bag of food down. He pulled out an apple from his own supply of food, and one cooked chicken. He carefully cut pieces off for Log and him, setting them on cloth napkins. Phil grabbed glasses of water for the both of them and brought them over. 

Log munched happily on the chicken, occasionally taking sips of water from the glass. Phil took a few bites of chicken before he washed his knife and went to cut the apple. He was sure Log needed fruit in his diet, and he was feeling for something besides carrots. 

Phil was planning to cut the apple into slices, much like he did for his sons when they were tots, but his knife went through the red piece of fruit much faster than he anticipated. Before he could react, there was a stinging feeling in his hand and something warm. 

Phil dropped everything. Red was coming out of his hand, at the top of his palm, below his left index and pinkie finger. The apple and knife lay on the floor, flecks of red adorning both. 

“Phil!” Log nearly yelled, sounding panicked. “You’re cut!”

“Indeed I am.” Phil said calmly. He carefully pulled a clean cloth from his linen closet and wrapped it around his hand. Once sure it was tight and applying pressure, Phil turned back around to wide,  _ scared  _ blue eyes. 

“Woah, calm down Log. I’m fine, it is just a small cut.”

“But-”

“I’m okay. I’ve had a lot worse injuries than this.” 

Phil bent down and picked up the knife and apple, deeming he didn’t want him or Log eating anything covered in blood. He placed the knife in his sink and tossed the apple bits in the trash. 

Log was still freaking out when he came back. He pet the raccoon gently with his non-bleeding hand. “Log, I’m alright mate. I’m not going to die.” The raccoon took his calloused hand in his paws, blue eyes wide and full of concern. Phil would have cooed at how round his eyes had gotten. 

“Here, I’ll clean it and then bandage it. Okay?” Phil moved away from the crafting table and to his sink, Log following. The raccoon hopped up on a chest next to it, nervously watching as Phil unwrapped his hand. 

It had bled a lot more than Phil had thought, and was still bleeding, albeit slower. He set the bloodied cloth in the sink and one-handedly grabbed a few more. As he cleaned his hand, he could see the cut was somewhat longer than he had thought. Not wrapping around his hand yet but close. It didn’t look too deep, but with all the blood coming out of it made it hard to look at.

“Log, could you grab me the bandages in the bottom chest next to the crafting table?” Log nodded and hopped away quickly. Phil watched as the water was starting to turn red as it gathered in the sink. There was a lot more blood than he thought. 

Log came back, however empty handed. 

“Not there.” The raccoon said, eyes full of worry. “Check top chest too. And chest next to it. And the one next to it.”

“Shit.” Phil hissed under his breath. He looked at his hand. Still bleeding, slower and not as much, but still enough to make him worry. 

Okay, nothing to worry about. He could figure this out. Not the first time he was out of bandages with a wound. He could probably use the clothes to bind it, but if it kept bleeding then stitching would be needed. He had a kit, but the clothes would probably be soiled by then, and he didn’t want to ruin too many. He was on house arrest so he couldn’t go asking around for bandages. And Ranboo was out of his house. 

An idea popped in his head. 

“Log.” Phil said calmly and clearly, getting the raccoon’s attention. “I need you to go find Ranboo. Ask him for bandages. Okay?”

The raccoon nodded and hopped down. “Remember to stay as hidden as you can!” Phil called as Log disappeared. Hopefully he found Ranboo. Phil didn’t want to risk an infection with this cut. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Ranboo had finally left his meeting. Tubbo and Fundy were stressed out of their mind after the failed Technoblade execution. They were sure he was planning revenge on them, and trying to prepare in any way they could. Quackity...he was sure Quackity had calmed down his bloodlust enough to be coherent at the meeting, still recovering from his fight with Technoblade. 

There was also something else bothering Tubbo, something that distracted him, something that  _ hurt him _ . A  **lot** . Ranboo couldn’t place what it was, and was tempted to go and ask Tubbo what was wrong, but stopped himself. They were in a meeting. Now was not the time. 

He resolved to ask him after the meeting, but the boy hurried off before any of them could say another word to him. Fundy and Quackity definitely noticed something was wrong, but didn’t say anything. Now, standing outside their meeting place, Ranboo wished he had asked. 

He didn’t have much time to feel guilty for not asking, when the sound of hurried chittering startled him. The bush next to him rustled once and out popped Log, clearly looking distressed. Ranboo kneeled down as the raccoon spoke in rushed noises, not making any sound he could understand. 

“Log, I-I can’t understand you.” Ranboo said. “You need to calm down for me bud.”

Log slowed to a stop, but it was clear he was still scared. Slowly, he spoke. 

“Phil...hurt. Need...band-age.”

Ranboo’s eyes widened. Phil was hurt?! He quickly nodded to the raccoon and stood up. In one quick motion, Log was on his shoulders, probably had jumped up from the bush. Ranboo quickly hurried to Phil’s, his footsteps sounding heavy on the wooden planks. He quickly made it to Phil’s house and rushed in, expecting something much worse than what he saw. 

Phil, sitting calmly with a needle and thread in his hand, stitching up his other hand. He paused in his work, gently setting the needle in his palm. 

“Hey Ranboo.”

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“Bandages actually.”

Ranboo turned away and quickly went to his house next door, rummaging through his things until he found a white roll. It was gathered with his other medical stuff, and he grabbed his kit before he went back to Phil. 

He had finished his stitching and was calmly setting the kit on his counter when Ranboo came back, bandages and medical kit in hand. He hurried over, handing the bandages to the older first before opening his medical kit. 

“Ranboo, mate, I’m fine. I already disinfected it with some alcohol.” Phil soothed the boy who was digging through his kit. “I only needed the bandages. I’m glad Log found you when he did, but there is no need to panic. I’m fine.”

“A-ah, okay.” Ranboo nodded, closing the kit. He felt Log make a nervous sound, now realizing Log was still on his shoulders. He was surprisingly light. “Log made it sound really urgent- which it is but-”

“He was freaked out by it, especially when I couldn’t find any suitable bandages.” Phil explained as he wrapped his wound with expert knowledge. “But I’m okay now. Thank you Ranboo, and Log.”

Log chittered something that Ranboo was sure neither of them understood, but by how the raccoon was now calm and laying relaxed on his shoulders made him assume he said “you’re welcome.”

“I was just finishing up one of your books.” Phil said, cutting the bandage as he finished. He rolled them up. “The one about the hybrid folk-lore.”

Ranboo’s ears perked up. “Oh, The Tales of Barnes and Bebuddels.”

Phil smiled, letting out a small laugh. “Yep! I think I’ve heard of them before but then again I’ve read a lot of books.”

“Yeah, the authors really only make children’s books. That one is one of my favorites from when I was younger.”

“It’s interesting. I even found some Wingfolk tales in there. Some I recognized.”

“Well, they aren’t widely known myths, at least I think they aren’t, but they’re tales.”

Phil finished cleaning. “Indeed they are.” The man handed him the roll of bandages. “Thank you for coming.”

“Oh, no problem.” Ranboo said, taking the roll and stuffing it in the kit. “You can use this whenever you need to. Just send Log over to my house or have him get me.”

“Got it.” Phil said, a warm smile crossing his face. 

Something about the smile got him to smile back, despite him being nervous. Log purred from his shoulders. 

“Would you like to stay over and talk? Maybe trade some myths from hybrid to hybrid?”

“Oh, uh, I-” Ranboo glanced at the time, seeing it was 15 minutes from 1:00. He didn’t need to be anywhere. 

“That sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any headcanons? Feel free to leave them and any other comments below!


	9. Is this what it takes to forgive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dadza and ranboo action, nothing to see here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE-
> 
> Sorry the massive break I took. Didn't mean to disappear for a month. BUT I'M BACK
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Woah.” Ranboo said as he stared at Phil’s shrunken wings. “How can you do that? It’s gotta be some sort of spell!”

Phil smiled over his shoulder. He was showing Ranboo how he hid his wings, as the topic of hybrids being hunted down by ignorant humans came up. Phil promptly showed him how he was able to shrink his wings, to the point where it was easy to hide them under his robes. 

“I’ve always been able to.” Phil replied and flapped his wings, which were as small as cherub wings. They grew, expanding so that they reached past his shoulders, almost to his elbows. He flapped again and they expanded to his hands. “But I guess it is a certain magic that comes natural to Wingfolk.”

He flapped a couple times more, his wings returning back to their normal size. Log silently watched from his spot on the chair, laying down like cats do. 

"Woah." Ranboo said again, completely marveled at the fact that hybrids could have such magic. 

The two had spent the rest of the afternoon talking, trading myths and childhood stories. Ranboo didn't remember much of his childhood, but there were bits and pieces that floated in his memory. Mostly happy memories, but the gaps were what worried Phil. What happened to break his memory so much? Where was this mysterious sibling he spoke so fondly of? 

Phil wanted to know what happened. He wanted to help Ranboo learn about his past, regain his memory, he wanted to help the kid. 

But that kid was still somewhat uncomfortable with him. If he did anything too fast Phil feared he might scare Ranboo away. 

Phil was getting ahead of himself. For now, he would slowly bond with the young man. Log made an unintelligible noise, however it felt like him commenting on Phil's plight. He glanced at the raccoon who was now rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

"I never realized raccoons were so much like cats." Ranboo noted, looking at Log as well. "He sleeps just as much as my cats."

"Yeah. I'm not sure if it is because he's nocturnal or he just has nothing to do."

"Probably both." Ranboo replied. 

"I am right here." Log said, sounding annoyed without any actual fire behind it. They both chuckled, and Ranboo petted Log's head. 

Three soft knocks sounded from the door, so quiet Phil almost didn't hear it if it weren't for Log and Ranboo turning their heads towards.

"I think someone is here." Ranboo said. 

"Come in." Phil spoke out to the visitor. Maybe it was Techno? But he would have walked in by now. 

Phil and Ranboo were surprised as the door opened and in walked Tubbo, Phil's second to youngest, and the President of L'manburg. Two factors that greatly contradicted his feelings toward the other. 

"Hello Tubbo." Phil said coolly as the boy closed the door. He hadn't looked up from the ground. Phil noted, but continued on. "What brings you-” He quickly cut himself off as the boy turned back around, lifting his head. “Oh my god- Tubbo!"

Tubbo looked  _ horrible _ . His face was a blotchy mess, with tear tracks running down the sides of his cheeks. He looked like he hadn't slept for days, dark rings surrounding his eyes. His suit was a bit disheveled, and his hair looked like he had run his hands through it a hundred times. He looked... _ broken _ .

"Tubbo." Phil said softly. He opened his arms up, feeling that whatever happened, the boy needed a hug. Needed comfort. 

Tubbo was hesitant, which was understandable seeing as the two of them had been on bad terms up. They were still on bad terms, but Phil was willing to put that aside for his son. Guilt flashed across Tubbo's face, but it was quickly buried as he ran to Phil's arms. Phil hugged his son tightly, feeling Tubbo tremble in his arms. 

"Shhh, shhh, its okay. Its okay. I'm here, I'm here." Phil whispered into Tubbo's ear, a soft mantra that almost every parent used to calm their child. Tubbo sighed softly, and Phil felt the tension leave his shoulders. He didn't cry, although Phil assumed he had done more than his fair share of crying, but the trembling stopped. 

"What happened Tubbo." Phil asked softly, as he felt Tubbo's hands grip even tighter at the back of his robes. The tension returned, and this time Tubbo started to sniffle.

Phil held Tubbo even closer to him, panic building in him as his son started sob. 

“Th-this is all my fault!” Tubbo wailed, voice muffled as he plunged his face into Phil’s shoulder. “I-if i hadn’t- hadn’t listened to Dream he’d still be here!”

Ranboo stiffened at the mention of Dream’s name, which didn’t go unnoticed by Phil. “Who? Whose gone Tubbo?” Phil asked gently, calmly. 

Tubbo sniffled, curling into Phil as he murmured a name. 

"Who Tub?" 

Ranboo's eyes widened. "Its Tommy. Isn't it?"

Tubbo tensed and breathed in heavily, as if sucking in all the oxygen he could, before letting out a loud heart-breaking sob. He started talking, apologies, regrets, and anxieties from the past few months pouring out in one big jumble of words. Ranboo couldn't understand one bit of it, but Phil seemed to, nodding along as the boy revealed his inner insecurities to the winged man. 

They stayed like that as Tubbo poured his heart out, slowly leaning more and more into Phil as he went. By the end of his breakdown, Tubbo collapsed in exhaustion. Phil eased him into his arms, easily picking the boy up. Tubbo said nothing, completely exhausted. 

Phil sat down on one of the chairs by the fire, slowly rocking Tubbo back and forth. He hummed a small tune, running his hand through Tubbo's hair. 

Phil was chaotic, yes. Where do you think his sons learned it from? However, a part of life is to learn to forgive. Maybe not forget, he’s never forgotten his past and everything that's happened, but he could forgive. And he did. For  _ his son _ . 

Tubbo was his son, and no one else’s. Just like Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur. They were his sons and he left them to fend for their own, not being there to guide them like he should have been. 

Tubbo should not be president, he was  _ 16 _ . Phil should’ve been there sooner to advise against it. 

Tommy shouldn’t have been exiled. Phil should’ve kept a closer eye on him. 

Wilbur...he should have never listened to his son, despite being in  _ so much pain _ . 

And Techno...he should have come when Techno did. 

There were a lot of things he should have done, a lot of things he regrets.

All he could do now was live on and be there for his remaining family.

. . . . . . . .

Ranboo stood awkwardly in the room before approaching his chair slowly. His eyes looked over Tubbo, jumping from his still blotchy face and tear stained cheeks, to Phil calmly stroking Tubbo's hair, back to whispering comforting things to him. 

Log had moved from laying on his chair to sitting on the headboard of it. Ranboo took a seat, Log immediately climbing on his shoulders. Ranboo could tell the raccoon was worried. His tail flicked over his shoulder, back and forth, almost anxiously. Log nestled his head closer to Ranboo's, fitting it closely against his neck. Ranboo could feel Log's head moving back and forth in small motions. 

Ranboo subconsciously lifted a hand and started petting Log, stroking the raccoons soft fur. Much like how Phil was stroking Tubbo still, even when the boy had fallen in a deep sleep. 

Phil stared into the fire pit, eyes unreadable.

Ranboo wanted to say something,  _ anything _ , to break the silence. But Tubbo was still asleep, safely secured in Phil's arms as Phil stared off into the fire. Ranboo understood now why Tubbo was so upset. He believed Tommy was gone, dead to the world. When in reality Ranboo had seen him the day of Technoblade's failed execution. 

The boy had looked worn down, but refreshed. More alive than the husk of Tommy that Ranboo had visited over his time in exile. 

Which is why Ranboo wanted to speak up now, to tell them the truth. Especially Tubbo. 

Tommy  _ is  _ alive, and he's living with one of the only people that could protect him properly. 

**Technoblade**

“Phil.” He said softly, carefully. The man’s eyes flicked to him, that unreadable expression still on his face. The man must have seen he was nervous as the look softened. 

“Yes Ranboo?” He spoke in the same soft voice. He had stopped carding through Tubbo’s hair and was now slowly rocking back and forth in his seat. Ranboo’s ear twitched. 

“I-I have something to tell you and Tubbo…” He trailed off, choosing his working carefully. “I- I may have seen Technoblade the day of his failed execution. A little after he returned home. Ghostbur led me there.”

Phil held the same look, if not curious now. Ranboo continued. 

“Tommy was with him.”

Phil’s eyebrows raised in surprise, questions probably whirling by in his head. 

“I don’t know how he got there, when he did, or even  _ why _ .” Ranboo told the winged man. “All I know is that Techno found Tommy in his house, we went netherite mining, and then I left. He’s still with Technoblade. He’s  _ alive _ , Phil. I don’t know why Tubbo thinks he is dead, but I understand why he is so upset.”

Ranboo’s ear turned down as his gaze turned to the sleeping boy in Phil’s arms. “I know he blames himself. I haven’t been here for long but  _ I know  _ Tubbo. At least,” Ranboo shyly rubbed his arm. “I think I do.”

Phil stared at him with wide eyes. His wings twitched, slowly moving back and forth as he sat, thinking. Log curled into Ranboo’s neck more, trying to offer as much comfort as he could. Ranboo started petting him again, unaware that he stopped, and Log started to purr. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Phil finally spoke. Ranboo looked back up at him, meeting his earnest gaze. “Thank you for watching out for Tubbo.”

Ranboo nodded. He didn’t expect that he would wind up being Tubbo’s right hand man when he arrived. He opted to stay with Nikki for his first few days before moving into his house right next to Phil’s. However, many on the server had been kind to him (many to get allies, others genuine he hoped) he found a small niche with Tubbo and the Cabinet. 

Phil checked the clock. “Oh, its that time already.” Ranboo turned and was surprised to see it was nightfall already. How long had they been talking? Tubbo crying?

“I’m going to get Tubbo to bed.” Phil said, standing up. “You’re welcome to stay the night. I’m sure Tubbo would like to hear what you have to say.”

Ranboo nodded. It didn’t seem like Log was going to detach from his neck anytime soon. Might as well stay. His place was next door, so he could go back if needed to. 

Phil managed to climb the ladder up to the second floor, while Ranboo stayed downstairs, staring at the fire. It cracked and burned, it’s warm glow keeping Ranboo from needing a blanket. That along with Log who was now a comforting weight on his shoulders. He could tell the raccoon was still awake, as his tail hadn’t stopped moving since Tubbo came. He could tell the raccoon was anxious, Phil had probably told him Tubbo was one of his sons, along with Tommy. 

To see his owner in distress, especially after the cut…

Ranboo looked back at the fire, watching it cackle as it consumed more wood. Ranboo narrowed his eyes at the fire, hand curling into a fist. 

He had let Tommy get banished, he was  _ not  _ going to let go of Tubbo. They were  _ teenagers _ , at least, Tommy and Tubbo still were. He had grown up long ago, when he lost his memory, lost  _ everything _ . 

He would not allow the same for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love that older brother Ranboo energy
> 
> comments are appreciated!


	10. How can I ease your mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy time with da bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really thinking about sleep since I don't sleep well myself. Oh well, more time for world/lore building!
> 
> For the future, or really the soon-to-be-present-future, I will be making an updating schedule! I'm not sure when I'll be putting it in place, seeing as I have to test it with my own schedule, but I will be trying to make a solid posting schedule for all of you!
> 
> Where did you find a raccoon isn't over yet! Its just barely begun!

Tubbo did not sleep as easy as Phil would have hoped. 

The boy hadn’t let go of him, his tight grip around Phil unremovable lest he wanted to try and find out the consequences. With much difficulty, he removed Tubbo’s shoes, jacket and tie, knowing they wouldn’t be great to sleep in. He didn’t mind sharing a bed with his second to youngest. As they laid down, Phil remembered all the times Tubbo had crawled in his bed, hiding under the sheets until Phil woke up. 

Phil felt a mix of laughter with a small bit of shame that he sometimes woke up after accidentally kicking the lumps in his bed.

As Phil drifted off, he duly noted that he hadn’t fallen asleep with the feeling of drying tears staining clothes in a while. It brought a sad familiarity with it. 

Phil fell asleep to the sound of Tubbo breathing. 

The first time he woke up, it didn’t even feel like he got an hour of sleep. Soft whimpers had drawn him out of his comatose state, and he looked down at Tubbo who was curled up against him trembling. Tubbo’s grip on his clothes felt tighter, and Phil worried that having them clenched so much would cause his hand to strain. Phil pulled the boy closer, whispering small reassurances to him and rubbing the small of his back. Tubbo’s grip loosened at the comfort, but didn’t fully let go. The boy settled down and Phil went back to sleep, duly noting the firelight coming from downstairs. 

Phil startled awake to a scream. 

Phil sat up in bed quickly, the first thing on his mind being the empty space where Tubbo  _ should have _ been. ‘ _ Where’s Tubbo _ ’ he thought frantically, looking around him in a panicked state. He instantly found the boy and saw that Tubbo had fallen out of the bed and was now shaking and crying on the floor, curled into the fetal position.

  
  


Phil nearly  _ flew  _ out the bed, on the ground next to Tubbo and pulling the boy close to his chest. Tubbo whimpered, iron grip once again clutching his clothes. His eyes were blown wide open, terror etched across his face as he sobbed. Loud footsteps drew Phil’s attention away from his son, immediately seeing Ranboo’s head pop up from the ladder. The hybrid said nothing as he walked over and sat down right beside Phil. Log was still wrapped around his shoulders and looked worried in Phil’s opinion. Log looked Tubbo over as Phil rocked the boy back and forth, Tubbo looking very small in Phil’s arms.

Log stood up from Ranboo’s shoulders and hopped onto Phil’s leg, worming his way into Tubbo’s lap. Log fitted himself in Tubbo’s arm, and it seemed that the teen didn’t notice Log’s presence until the boy curled one arm around Log, still holding onto Phil. Log cuddled close, nudging and rubbing his soft fur against Tubbo in an effort to comfort him. Phil began to sing gently, while Ranboo stayed close, eager to help but not knowing how. 

They didn’t go back to sleep after that.

. . . . . . . .

Phil wishes he had coffee. 

After Tubbo had fallen out of bed, Phil and Ranboo had stayed on the ground to comfort him for the rest of the night. Tubbo fell asleep, but the other three stayed up, waiting to respond to Tubbo’s every move and breath. Log soon after fell asleep in Tubbo’s arms, not being able to do much else besides lay there. Ranboo stayed up a little longer, and Phil gently wrapped an arm around him as he began to nod off. Phil wrapped his wings around them, Ranboo falling asleep against his shoulder. 

Phil didn’t fall asleep for the rest of the night.

They didn’t move until the night turned morning, Ranboo and Log stirring from their slumber. Tubbo still slept, curled up in Phil’s lap. 

Ranboo sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to wake up. He quickly fell against Phil’s wing, sighing softly as he leaned further into it. Phil smiled, pushing the sleepy Ranboo back onto him where the teen settled back against his shoulder. As tired as he was, he wanted to give Ranboo and Log some time to sleep.

A rustling noise came from his lap, Phil looking down to see Log moving out of Tubbo’s grip. He wanted to ask where the raccoon was going, but didn’t get a chance as he watched Log scurry to the ladder. He soon heard a couple of barrels opening and closing, his sink running, and a tiny bit of clatter from the plates. Phil let his head fall against the wall as he listened to the sounds of movement downstairs.

Phil hadn’t been  _ this  _ exhausted since the boys were little. 

And this was only a small taste of the exhaustion he experienced.

Phil sighed, taking a deep breath in as the sounds below continued. He didn’t notice his eyes fluttering to a close, or when Log had come back up. 

. . . . . . . .

Ranboo slowly blinked his eyes open, sleep fading as he woke up. His vision was a grey blurry mess, and he was tempted to go back to sleep. He was warm and he felt safe surrounded by the grey mass. 

He sat up despite his unwillingness too, opting to get up and get ready for the day. He yawned, stretching his tired and sore body. Ranboo frowned when the sleepiness didn’t go away, his vision not changing from the grey blur. He yawned again but fell back against something, something soft. It felt nice. Like feathers. 

He sighed softly as the force against him getting up pushed him back, and he fell gently against his previous pillow. He didn’t try to get back up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take your bets if Ranboo is going to end up adopted in the next few chapters


	11. What will you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone pays a visit, and someone wants to go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter. Its shorter before I prepare myself to write out the angst of the next chapter. (nothing too bad, just gotta get in the mood if I want it to be good) 
> 
> I've somewhat figured out my posting schedule, hopefully on either Mondays or Fridays. I'll usually take the week to write out a chapter and hopefully it'll be ready by either of those dates. So Mondays or Friday every other week I guess. Not sure, will probably change this later if it doesn't work out, but here's something to look forward to! I'm really glad "Where did you find a Raccoon" has lasted this long and so many people enjoy it!

Techno snuck around L’manburg in the shadows. While he would’ve felt better with an invisibility potion, he didn’t expect anyone to be up at 6 a.m.

Well, except for one person. 

Once he made sure no one was up and about, he darted out from his hiding spot and to Philza’s door. He knocked gently before walking in and quickly shutting the door behind him like he usually did. Sighing, he turned around, expecting to see Phil making breakfast like he usually did at this hour. Its what made him, Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy early risers. 

He didn’t expect to see Log standing above three plates covered in fruit, bread, and cut up pieces of steak, hands under the water that poured out of the sink. 

The two of them stared at each other before Techno broke the silence. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, looking between Log and the plates. “Where’s Phil?”

“Shhhhh.” Log shushed, turning off the sink. “Be quiet. They’re sleeping.”

Techno raised an eyebrow. “They?”

Log froze, like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked up at Techno suspiciously. 

Techno looked back at the raccoon, confused. “What?”

Log looked at him a bit longer before jumping down and climbing up Techno to his shoulders. Techno had to admit, he hadn’t noticed how much he missed the presence of the raccoon on his shoulders. 

“Phil is asleep upstairs, with Ranboo and Tubbo.”

“Oh?” Techno said. His attention turned to the ladder. 

Log nodded, curling his tail around Techno’s neck. He snuggled into Techno’s cape, practically disappearing in the fluffy white cotton that lined the top of top. Techno huffed a laugh when Log started to purr as he lifted a hand to pet him. 

“Miss me?” Techno gave a small smile as the raccoon nudged his head against Techno’s cheek. 

“Yes.” Log replied. He glanced worriedly at the ladder, then back at Techno. 

“I’m not going to do anything.” Techno reassured him. Log nodded, knowing Techno’s word was true. 

Techno silently walked towards Phil’s chest, opting to leave him a letter instead. He really just came here to check in on Log (and Phil). Techno kept his actions quiet as he rifled through Phil’s stuff, finding an unused book in his stuff and using that. He made a chest and placed it in the middle of the room. 

_ I will come and save you soon _ Techno wrote in the book. Log watched as he placed it in the chest, unsigned. 

“Is Phil going back with us?” Log asked. Techno nodded as he cleaned up the work bench. He looked over at the three plates of food Log had prepared. 

“You make that?” Log nodded. “For Phil, Tubbo and...Ran-something?”

“Ranboo.” Log told him. “They had a...a long night.”

Techno raised an eyebrow, looking down at the raccoon for answers.

“Tubbo had lots of nightmares.” Log told him, pushing himself up on Techno’s shoulders. “Ranboo helped fix up Phil’s house earlier. Stayed after Phil cut himself, stayed and chatted with Phil until Tubbo came.”

That was surprisingly better than he expected. Log rubbed his head against Techno’s cheek, purring a bit. 

“I have to go.” Techno replied, lifting a hand up to pet him. “I’ll be back to get you and Phil.”

“Okay.” Log nodded, rubbing against Techno one last time before he hopped down. He climbed onto the crafting table before turning back to Techno. “Be safe.”

Techno gave Log a small smile. “I always am. Keep Phil safe for me. I’ll be back in 2-3 days for you and Phil. Be ready.”

. . . . . . . .

The first thing Tubbo felt was tired. Tired and sluggish as he opened his eyes, heavy with sleep. Tubbo yawned, eyes fluttering to a close again as he took in a deep breath before sighing into his pillow. It was warm and soft as he snuggled into it. It smelled like home. Of fresh, crisp, morning air Phil usually would smell like after a morning fly. The smell of fresh grass and fine dirt was mixed in, reminding him of Techno’s potato field. Of Wilbur’s guitar, that always left him smelling of pine as that was what Phil had made it from. Of his and Tommy’s room…

_ Tommy _

Tubbo choked back a sob at the thought of his best friend.

“Shh, breathe Tubbo. Breathe. You’re okay. You’re fine.”

Tubbo snapped his eyes open as he felt two arms around him tighten, one hand rubbing the small of his back and another running through his hair. He looked up to see Philza, eyes cracked open and looking down at him. 

Phil smiled. “Morning mate. How are you feeling?”

For a second Tubbo could only stare up at Phil, the man staring back at him. 

“I feel-” He winced as his voice felt hoarse. “really really tired.”

Phil hummed in agreement, continuing to run his hand through Tubbo’s hair. It felt nice, the way Phil rubbed and massaged his head. Phil was careful around his horns, gently tugging and rubbing at the base of them. Like he knew what to do. 

“feels nice.” Tubbo murmured, softly butting his head against Phil’s chest. 

“Good.” Phil replied. 

They stayed like that, Phil humming and rubbing his hands through Tubbo’s hair to relax the boy. Tubbo melted in Phil’s arms, the vibrations from Phil’s chest and the comforting hand relaxing. 

“Phil” Tubbo spoke softly. The hand in his hair didn’t stop, but the familiar song did.

“Yeah Tubs?” Tubbo smiled at the old nickname. It made him feel like a kid again. A kid who played around in the dirt and wrestled with his best friend by day, telling stories and falling asleep cuddled next to each other by night. Being a kid was hearing Wilbur’s melodic voice ring through the house, through the fields, through the valley as he played. Of Techno’s strong arms pulling them over his shoulders as they laughed and tried to get away. Of Phil, of the sky, of the big house that wasn’t too large but wasn’t too small either for the 5 of them. 

“I want to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would anyone want me to write some lore bits and make this a series?


End file.
